Best man
by Aries75
Summary: MAfuyu and Kangawa on a friendly outing/date. who is this crashing their fun and insisted on tagging along.
1. Chapter 1

"No, not my grilled chicken! Stop, stop itt's miinneee. Get your own. HEYY!"

There was a loud crash followed by doorbell persistently ringing. A hand shot up to remove hair from her eyes as the hand's owner took in her surroundings with hazy, sleep addled briefly wondered why she was on the floor of her old bedroom and then she remembered going home for summer. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud doorbell sound, swearing she tried to wrestle with blankets and made her way to answer the door.

As she opened the door two boys barged in shouting "Mafuyu san, what took you so long? We were waiting outside for so long.."The taller one the two immediately cut off mid sentence saying " Mafuyu san, did you just wake up! Did you forget about your dat no,appointment with kangawa? How could you?"

Before they could go any further Mafuyu cut they off "Aki and Maizono senpai, stop shouting, you will wake the whole neighbourhood. No I didn't forget and more importantly why are you at my house so early in the morning."with a glare.

"It's not early Mafuyu san, its 8:20 and unlike you everyone is up. Will you stand there glaring or hurry up and get ready" replies Aki glaring equally hard at Mafuyu.

In her mind Mafuyu thought how cheeky Aki is getting day by day and not respecting her like proper junior should. Before she could form a proper response the 2 of them push her upstairs muttering poor kohai and oblivious girls and how they need to get their hands dirty to get something done.

Onece in her room they raid her closets and toss her clothes one by one mumbling "no, not this, no, augh what is this color, is that a hawaian shirt" then shout " Mafuyu san don't you have something normal like a dress? you really a girl? How could you have such poor tastes."

Finally Mafuyu had enough of them, she crosses her arms and said"If you don't stop and explain what's going on in two sec I will **seriously kick** **your ass**."At this they stop to face her and say" Mafuyu san, we came to see how you are preparing for your xx date xx no outing with Kohai. If you dont hurry up you will be late."

At this Mafuyu left her anger draining and she came to sit on her bed and said "It's only 8:20 and we meet at 10:00. You woke me up so early" she pouted. At this both the boys exchanged alook and thought they had their work cutout for them.

* * *

After much drama, protests, mascara and cheek powder Mafuyu set out to the meeting place at decided to run to prevent being late.

Kangawa Kohai stood at the meeting place dressed in all manners (for everyone who can see) for a date in fitting jeans and T-shirt with a jacket and even accessories. He was lost in thoughts of one blonde,uncaring and oblivious to all the looks and coy glances he received for various passerby and knowing looks of Higashi high delinquents, he was so busy thinking about the date with his Mafuyu san(if it could called that). He remembered their first date last year and Mafuyu san's sincere promise to find him first every time she was thinking of it made him feel happy beyond anything. He was broken out of his thoughts by ovely cheerful voice "Heyyy Kangawa, Hello"and he saw his Mafuyu running towards him. As she came closer he noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed, a few starnds of hair short escaped from band and fell on her face artfully and she was dressed in light colored blouse and fitting (sexy in a way)jeans so different(completely adorable and cute in his innocent mind)from usual. Just looking at her made him giddy and blush.

Mafuyu noticed his cheeks reddening and thought he was angry for being late and " kangawa,I am so sorry I didn't mean to be late. I promise I will make it up to don't be mad."

"Noo, Mafuyu san I am not mad. In fact I am happy that you came.

"He replied. " Why would I not come" Mafuyu half asked, half shouted and added "Really you're not mad at me."

Kangawa firmly shook his his head and sincerely said "No, I would never be mad at you Mafuyu san."

At this Mafuyu believed him and said honestly "Thankyou" After a moment she added, "Now shall go. Where are going first?"

Kangawa instead of replying took her hand and cheerfully said "you will see Mafuyu san, I have everything planned out"


	2. Chapter 2

A walk through park full of colorful blooms, artfully cut trees along the pebble path (which is said to make any **normal** couple lovey dovey 100% success guaranteed but who are we kidding they are anything but normal) In fact they mused on the absence of delinquents,graffiti, how the trees were shaped weird and they decided that the river side was more fun with occasional fight than the park. Next they made their way through the streets pointing out all the corners and lanes where they got into fights remembering the good old times and giggling like children instead of two deadly delinquents. They both observed the lack of any delinquents on the streets, infact everything looked peaceful and fun. Instead of suspecting something wrong (such simple minded and good people they are) they went on their way. Spotting a movie theater they made their way inside and settled for watching new Nekomata movie (thanks to Okegawa). All throughout the date Kangawa never once stopped smiling( his smile was even radiant than before).

Meanwhile all the delinquents of Saitama even Mafuyu's self proclaimed arch enemy Sakurada are on vow to be good not cause any kind trouble that day, some even went as far as taking up charity work like walking dogs, helping elderly and children.

Mafuyu was having fun hanging out with Kangawa, she was happy for introducing him to Nekomata series and found a new fan in him; she made a note to thank Okegawa banchou later, what she enjoyed the most was Kangawa's genuine smile. When the ending credits rolled they decided to get lunch at this new restaurant though bit far which serves awesome ice cream flavors according to Kangawa.

They walked to restaurant while discussing about the movie and soon they found themselves seated in a cozy little corner overlooking the lane outside, with strategically placed white lace table clothes and flowers and modern decor which gave out a classy vibe, Mafuyu felt a little bit out of place in this setting but played along for Kangawa.A waitress promptly came to their table and took their orders and went away; they were immersed in their plans for rest of day, while waiting for food to come.

Kangawa was describing one his and the gang's misadventure in geography class to Mafuyu, who was listening with rapt attention, they both failed to notice the dark haired man who sneaked up on them. Mafuyu felt a hand on her shoulder which startled her that she struck out without thought(thanks to quick and deadly skills she learnt in her childhood) the man clearly evaded the attack which shocked Kangawa and Mafuyu, the later quickly recognised the man as "Takaomi kun, What?... What are you doing here? Why did you sneak up on me?"Kangawa was confused and immediately on alert since no one can so easily parry one of Mafuyu's attacks and whats more he made it look so easy.

Takaomi instead of answering ,leisurely drew a chair and settled at their table then looked at them with an uncomprehending gaze. "Hey!Takaomi kun, answer me don't ignore me and sit so casually at our table."

"Mafuyu san, do you know him"Kangawa asked, taking in the man sharply dressed in a suit, with 2 of top shirt buttons open, slick hair and more importantly razor sharp eyes. Before Mafuyu could answer the man spoke by placing his hands on Mafuyu's shoulders in a half hug with a calculated look in his eye in a suggestive tone" Seaki Takaomi, we go a long way back." This made Kangawa bristle but before he could do anything rash Mafuyu shurgged the hand off and spoke heatedly facing Takaomi "Don't say such weird things. You will give wrong impression." and to Kangawa she added "This is Seaki Takaomi, my childhood friend and neighbor also my teacher. And Takaomi kun this is Kangawa Kohai, Higashi high bunchou."

At this Takaomi added " Mafuyu did you forget to add I am your first love and Idol" Immediately Mafuyu reddened and desperately tried to deny" haha very funny Takaomi kun." to which Takaomi responded with a smirk. All this banter didn't settle well Kangawa, the man Takaomi completely ignored him and Mafuyu was getting even more flustered, before anything more could happen the waitress came with their food and suddenly they became quiet. Serving the food, she took order from newcomer and left, when she was gone the man started behaving as nothing unusual and started digging into Mafuyu's plate which got a rise from other two.

"Hey, that's mine. Stop eating my chicken" shouted Mafuyu and Kangawa was angry that started to rise from his seat to deal Takaomi.

Takaomi who was observing Kangawa the entire time from the corner of his eye stopped eating and with solemn(yeah he can act pretty good) look said "Sorry Mafuyu, I was running about like crazy all morning without breakfast and then I saw you from the window and something in me wanted to join you. But it seems my presence is unrequired so I will leave" He said the last part with such forlorn expression even Mafuyu believed him and when he made to go it was Kangawa who stopped him(such a good guy).

From then the things settled down surprisingly and soon Takaomi's order was served and they went back to usual banter, Takaomi tried to get a raise of both his companions and by the end of dinner he concluded that Kangawa has a bad case of love sickness for Mafuyu and both are so oblivious that it hurt just watching them, Kangawa was liked a kicked lab puppy in his opinion in his for him he just found the perfect entertainment for the day. He even made Kangawa pay for his food in Mafuyu's place saying that he was a guest.

When they exited the restaurant he followed them saying he had time to kill in spite of Kangawa's unease and Mafuyu's protests .He half dragged them to the nearest arcade and entered the 3 into a video-game fight, and when he started losing the match he just up and left and dragged them to play some shooting games. He stole all the tokens(which Mafuyu won to get Nekomata toy for Kangawa) to get some stupid cards. NExt he dragged them to Karaoke box. He made fun of them the entire time. He dragged them all day long and finally they ended up at battling cage.

Waiting in line Mafuyu thought that working of steam in battling cage was good for both Kangawa and her if not they will blow up at Takaomi kun. She really regretted Takaomi kun tagging along because he was so infuriating with out taking them into considerations and from look on Kangawa's face she can tell he is not enjoying himself.

Kangawa on other hand couldn't stop himself from getting depressed the more he saw them interact and how well they knew and understood each other. All way long he felt like he was the third wheel rather than Takaomi. But from the anxious looks Mafuyu gave him he felt his resolve hardening that she still cared for him and he could still win, he decided that if he could show Mafuyu san that he is better than that man he might have some chance. What better opportunity than the battling cage, he made his way towards Takaomi but was immediately stopped by Mafuyu "Where are going Kangawa?"

"I am going to battle Seaki san." he replied. Mafuyu poor oblivious that she is didn't have a slight clue to his inner dilemma assumed that Kangawa was frustrated at her and wanted to fight Takaomi which she knows will be bad for Kangawa and said " No, you can't; you won't stand a chance against Takaomi kun. He is that legendary Higashi bunchou and it's plain stupid to go against him."

Just hearing Mafuyu's words Kangawa wilted even more. The thought that Mafuyu san saw him weak hurt so much.

Meanwhile Takaomi kun who was watching from safe (hearing) distance felt smug at Mafuyu's words but also felt tiny bit sad for the kid. All the time he spent with them, heobserved the kid and found that he liked the kid for his honesty, good (if romantic) intentions towards Mafuyu but that doesnot mean he was going to hand her over to him. He should pass all his tests and earn his place before he can even consider dating Mafuyu. He can see in 10-15 years the kid being worthy enough for his Mafuyu until then Mafuyu will be his. With this he went to join them both and soon the day came to an end with Takaomi going back to strawberry heights and the other two home.

A bright sunny day with flowers of all types and colors blooming nearby,air rich with scents, a petite young woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes in white gown walked down a cobbled path to a dais surrounded by friends and family,as she made way to the dais she saw her friends Higashi high and public morals club, even student council pres Miyabi was in the crowd; at end of crowd she saw Hayasaka and others (the best men) then she caught eye of Kangawa who was beaming brightly at her. Finally she came to a stop standing side by the one who is a constant in her life, who is her mentor, first and only love and now she is going to share the rest of her life with him inspite of all his turned to with a smrik and said "Mafuyu, I love you"

At same two loud thumps of short blonde falling of her bed and other blackhead Takaomi hitting his head hard to the wall.


End file.
